Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to automated sample processing instruments, systems, processes, and methods.
Background
Clinical laboratory work often involves a number of repetitive tasks that should be performed quickly and precisely. To provide more rapid and accurate laboratory results, many laboratory procedures and assays are being automated. Taking repetitive tasks out of the hands of laboratory technicians and having them performed by a machine may provide ergonomic and throughput benefits, but the task of automating intricate biological procedures has been fraught with difficulties. One source of these difficulties is the fact that biological materials are often complicated materials to work with. Contamination, accuracy, and completeness of an assay or sample processing procedure are ever-present concerns when the instrument is doing the work of a skilled laboratory technician. Nevertheless, automated instruments can reduce human error and offer a more consistent and repeatable series of sample manipulations and assays.
Accordingly there exists a need in the art to minimize laboratory technician handling time of biological, chemical, and biochemical specimens before assaying a sample, while ensuring that sample processing is completed accurately without the risk of contamination. Embodiments of this disclosure address these and other needs.